This disclosure relates to rapid connect couplers configured to provide a fast coupling capability with a receptacle such as a compressed gas cylinder. During the receptacle refilling process, it is preferable to ensure the rapid connect coupler is securely attached to the receptacle before enabling flow of fluid or product from a fluid source, through the coupler, and into the receptacle.